


Merry & Happy

by peachuu



Category: WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Snow Angels, Winter, cuties in love, idk man its winter and theyre having fun, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachuu/pseuds/peachuu
Summary: i wrote this bc i love winter and kunten love each other
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Merry & Happy

With a smile Ten inhaled the warm scent of the brewing coffee. Only a few more minutes until everything would be ready. He turned around to examine the set table: A big stack of pancakes in the middle, various toppings like syrup, jams and fruits (not for Ten though) around it, two plates and two cups only waiting to be filled with the almost done coffee. Ten turned back and observed the coffee machine, it really shouldn’t take much longer now. He was startled by two arms wrapping around him from behind and a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Good morning”, his boyfriend said, “why are you up so early?” 

Ten chuckled. Usually Kun would be the one to first get up and make breakfast on weekends, letting Ten sleep until 9 am or even later. But today Ten had woken up earlier and decided to surprise his boyfriend with selfmade pancakes. And that was exactly what he told him, which made Kun squeeze him a little closer and kiss him again, this time on the lips, with a whispered thank you, before he went over to the table to admire Ten's work. 

"They smell fantastic." 

Ten joined him a moment later, pouring coffee in their cups and sitting down as well. "Well then, i hope they taste as good as they look! Try one!" He wouldn't even have had to say anything though, because Kun had already put the first one on his plate and taken a big bite from it. Unable to speak he tried to show Ten with exaggerated gestures that the pancake tasted even better than it smelled. Laughing Ten took one for himself too and they ate for a few minutes in comfortable silence, later discussing what they could do today. Ten excitedly suggested ice skating, never having done that before and Kun gladly agreed, so after they'd finished eating and cleaned the kitchen they got on their way. 

When they'd put on their clothes, Kun had complained a lot about Ten not dressing warm enough and after what felt like hours of it finally convinced him to at least put on a scarf. Wrapped in their very warm and not so warm clothes they were now standing in front of the booth where they could borrow ice skates, which they got, along with a few instructions, from a very bored looking, chewing gum chewing girl. And only a few minutes later they were already on the ice. Or at least Kun was. Ten still stood on the edge, unsure how to step on the ice. As soon as Kun noticed it, he turned around and offered him his hand. 

"Come on, it isnt as scary as it looks like", he said with a smile, patiently waiting until his boyfriend would step onto the ice. Ten took his hand and made a few cautious first steps, guided by Kun's encouraging words. Feeling a little more secure with both his feet on the ice and his hand in Kun's, he tried to move a little bolder… and immediately lost his balance. Kun caught him, of course, but he could barely hold back his laughter. 

"Aren't you a dancer, Ten?", he asked with a raised eyebrow, "i thought this would be easier for you… or are you just pretending to be bad at it so you can hold my hand?" 

At that Ten's ears turned bright red and he quickly looked down to hide his blush with a sheepish grin. Kun just shook his head fondly, took Ten's other hand as well and slowly started moving backwards, pulling Ten with him. 

"You could've just said something, you know?" 

Before Ten could come up with a witty reply, he stumbled and almost lost his balance again. "Hey! This is still my first time ice skating, I'm still not as good as you!" And they continued their way on the ice, this time a little slower and accompanied by lots of laughter. After a while Ten felt confident enough to skate without holding Kun's hand and soon he was even faster than him. He returned after a while though, having decided that a warm hand in his felt way better than trying to be as fast as he could. After another few rounds (and Ten trying to do a pirouette and landing on his butt) they got off the ice, having been there for a few hours already, and returned the skates.

For the way back they decided to take a route that took a little longer but led through a pretty park. The whole walk they'd been talking (and also bantering a little), but now they were quiet, enjoying their surroundings. It had snowed a lot in the last few days and it looked like everything was covered by a fluffy white blanket. There were piles of snow on the side of the way and as they walked past a particularly high one Kun snickered and nudged Ten with a little too much force which made him fall into the snow. 

"Hey!", he complained, sitting up but too lazy to get on his feet again. "What was that for?"

"For all the times you called me old and made fun of my skating, even though I'm the one who taught you." Kun was visibly amused by the view of Ten sitting in the snow and looking up at him with big confused eyes. Laughing he held out his hand for Ten to grab onto and get up again, but his boyfriend had other plans. He grabbed Kun's hand with both of his and pulled him down so he landed in the snow next to him. Now it was Ten's turn to laugh and soon they just lay next to each other in the snow, looking at each other. 

"We should make snow angels", Ten suggested, still giggling. 

"Don't you think we're a little too close to each other? We can't make the wings between us like that", Kun replied. 

"That's okay. Our angels are holding hands." 

A few minutes later they looked at their work, satisfied. Admittedly, it didn't look perfect but the angels were indeed holding hands and Ten had given them smiley faces after they'd gotten up. Kun took a photo of them and they continued their way back home. As they left the park, Ten had to sneeze. While he was searching for a tissue, Kun looked at him accusingly. 

"I told you you should have worn something warmer. Look, now you're sick!"

"Yeah, and that totally doesn't have to do anything with you shoving me into a giant pile of snow." Ten raised an eyebrow and Kun just huffed and pulled his boyfriend closer to provide a little more warmth until they'd get home. 

As soon as they'd arrived he wrapped Ten in a blanket made him lie down and started to make tea, all the time rambling on about how Ten should be more careful in such a cold weather and how he didn't want him to be sick on christmas, trying to sound annoyed but obviously being worried. As soon as the tea was done he brought it and a few tissues over to where Ten was and sat down next to him. Carefully he placed the mug in front of his boyfriend. 

"Drink up", he said, reaching for the remote and cuddling closer to Ten, "we'll put on a movie and you'll go to bed early, okay? And I'll make you a soup before you sleep." 

Ten smiled and placed a kiss on Kun's cheek before resting his head on Kun's shoulder. 

"Thank you", he whispered and closed his eyes, listening to the beginning of Shrek (of course that'd be the movie Kun would put on) and enjoying the feeling of Kun's arm around him. Maybe, with Kun taking care of him, being sick wasn't that bad, he thought, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [my girlfriend](https://twitter.com/kunlesbianmilf) for giving me cute ideas for this!!  
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleajol) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/llamaamber)


End file.
